the_adventures_of_shadow_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean's Journey Begins!
This is episode three of "Katthryn's Awakening ." Plot * Sean comes home with Petaw on his shoulder, eating an oran berry. * Sean's mother: Welcome home, dear! How was your day? Sean: It was okay... Oh! I had my first battle today! Seean's mother: That's great, dear! Did you win? Sean: Well, no, but I'm going to win my next one! Sean's mother: Okay, dear... Now that you have your badge case and your very own Pokémon... Do you intend on taking the Pokémon League challenge? Sean: Of course! That's one of the main reasons I wanted to become a trainer! Sean's mother: Okay... That makes me nervous, but you have Petaw now, so I'm sure you'll be fine. You know that you go to a Pokémon Center at night or "you know what" will happen... Sean: Yes, definatly. ESPECIALLY since I have Petaw... * Sean sits down to eat a late lunch, and later finishes.* Sean: Thank you so much mom... Sean's mother: Ooohh... Sean... *Sheds a tear* I'm going to miss you!! *Hugs Sean as hard as she can.* Sean: *Hugs back.* I love you, mom... Sean: I love you too... *They both get up, and say their final goodbyes, and Sean heads out the door, followed by Petaw.* *As Sean is walking, he passes Shelby on her way to her nursing shift.* Sean: Oh, hi, Shelby! Petaw: Peta, Pitaa! Shelby: Oh? Where are you going? Sean: Losing to you made me realize that if I want to become the very best, I have to train. So, I'm off to go take the Pokémon League challenge! Shelby: Are you sure you're ready?? Sean: Don't worry, the champion of Monto started at the bottom, and now look where he is! Shelby: Okay, I wish you the best of luck! *She hugs Sean goodbye, and Sean moves on.* *He comes up to Route 1, just outside of GreyVine.* Sean: Well, Petaw, this is where our adventure begins! Petaw: Petaw! Sean: Let's go! *They start walking, and out of the tall grass, comes out a Zigzagoon!* Sean: Oh, wow! It's a Zigzagoon! *Frantically pulls out his pokédex to gather more data.* Dexter: Zigzagoon. The TinyRacoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokémon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see." Sean: Whoa, it did it automatically! Petaw, are you ready to battle? Petaw: Petaw! *Gives an excited and determined look.* Zigzagoon: Zig...? Sean: Petaw, Use Pound! Petaw: Piiii... *runs up to Zigzagoon* TAW!! *Hit Zigzagoon with his fist.* Zigzagoon: Zig! Ziiigza... *Get's in a pouncing position.* ZIGZAGOON! *Zigzagoon then countered with a tackle attack, making a direct hit to Petaw.* Petaw: Pi! *flies back* Taw... Sean: Petaw, You've got this! Try using Pound again! Petaw: Piiii... TAW! *Petaw also makes a direct hit to the Zigzagoon.* Zigzagoon: Zig! *Stumbles.* Sean: Alright, it's getting weak! I should probably throw a pokéball now! *puts hand in pocket, but can't find anything.* What the... Oh, right! Shoot! I forgot to buy some pokéballs! Darn it... Well, let's not give up then! Petaw! Use pound again! Petaw: Pi! Piiiii.... TAW!! *Zigzagoon dodges.* Sean: Wha-? It dodged! Petaw, use Pound again! Petaw: Piiii.... TAW!! Zigzagoon: Zig! *Dodges again.* Sean: What the heck? It wasn't doing this a minute ago! Zigzagoon: Ziggy, Ziggy, Ziggy ZIGGZAGOON!! *Hits Petaw with another tackle attack.* Petaw: PiiiIIiii.... *falls down.* Sean: No! Petaw! *Runs over to Petaw.* Petaw, I know you can still fight, I believe in you! Now, here's a thing I noticed about Zigzagoon's Tackle attack... *whispers something.* So, follow my lead, okay? Petaw: Piii... Petaw! Sean: Come and get some, Zigzagoon! Zigzagoon: Ziggy! Ziggy, Ziggy, Ziggy, Sean: Now, Petaw! Jump! Petaw: Petaw! *Jumps above Zigzagoon.* Zigzagoon: ZIGZAGOO- goon...? Sean: Now, use pound, straight down! Petaw: Piiii... TAW!!!! *Hits Zigzagoon as hard as he could.* Zigzagoon: ZIG!! *Faints.* Sean: Yeah, Petaw! Amazing job! We won! The one thing that Zigzagoon does when he tackles is run at you in a zig-zag pattern, but doesn't jump for impact. It stays on the ground, which was perfect for what you just did, Petaw! Petaw: Pi! Pitaw! Sean: Now, let's get you back to the Pokémon Center in GreyVine, We need to toughen you up as much as possible. I'm going to make you the strongest of all Petaw! Petaw: Pi!! Petaw!! *Sean carries Petaw to the Pokémon Center where Shelby and Nurse Joy were.* *Sean walks in.* Nurse Joy: Oh, hello again Sean! Sean: Hi, Nurse Joy! Me and Petaw won our first battle! *Shelby comes running out.* Shelby: You did?? I'm so proud of you!! *Hugs Sean.* Nurse Joy: As am I! Congratulations, Sean! I currently don't have anyone waiting, so I can take Petaw now. Sean: Okay, than- *The door suddenly chimes and a mysterious girl with light blonde hair walks in. She is wearing an eye patch on her left eye, has a white dress that goes to her knees, has white and red striped leggings, and what looks like cat ears.* Girl (In a very quiet voice): ... Um... Excuse me... But... *She has her hands close together, as if she was talking to a celebrity, being star-struck.* Can you... Can you please heal my pokémon...? Nurse Joy (In a dull voice): Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but I just took a patient... Girl: ... Oh... okay... *Starts to walk away.* Sean: Wait! I'm sure Petaw can hold out a little longer, you can go before me... Girl: *Stops and turns around* ... No... That's okay... Espeon can hold out too... I'll just keep going... *Starts walking towards the door.* Sean: No, seriously, it's- *is stopped by Shelby.* Shelby: /Quiet.../ Sean: *stunned* ah... *The girl leaves.* *Shelby, Nurse Joy, and Chansey all let out a sigh of relief.* Sean: Wait, what was that all about?? Shelby: Do you not know who that is?? Sean: Um... No... Nurse Joy: That is that one cursed girl that I've been hearing about... I heard that she goes around Pokémon centers with an Espeon that is trained to send out a wavelength so that all the Pokémon in the area become insane, and attack humans! Sean: What?? Her? No way, that can't be true... Shelby: Look at Petaw... *Sean looks at Petaw in his arms, and it's as if Petaw his having a nightmare in the middle of the day. Chansey is doing the same thing too.* Sean: What the... Nurse Joy: That was only a small amount. They do it so much that the wavelength is a part of them. If Espeon had used it in full, Petaw would not be Petaw anymore. Sean: ... I can't believe some one would go around doing that... I would never want something like that to happen to Petaw... Nurse Joy: Well, let's do what you came here to do... I'll take Petaw to heal him now... *Takes Petaw out of Sean's arms.* Shelby: Joy-Sensei! Please hurry, it's starting to get dark... Nurse Joy: *Looks out the window.* Oh, dear... Not now... *Looks at Sean.* I will be sure to make this quick... if not, we need to camp out here tonight. Sean: Oh no... I really don't want repetition of that night before... *Shivers a little bit.* *About 10 minutes later, Nurse Joy comes back out with the fully healed Petaw, but it has already gotten too dark...* Nurse Joy: I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish on time... But we have safe rooms in the back in case this ever happens. Follow me. *Nurse Joy guides Sean, Shelby and Chansey to a room in the back of the Pokémon Center.* Nurse Joy: Okay, The bathrooms are in the lobby, and If you want to shower, there's a shower in the back. I'm terribly sorry about all this. Sean: No, it's fine... Really. Shelby: Well, I have a change of clothes with me here, and I forgot to shower last night, so I guess I'll go first... Is that okay, Joy-sensei? Nurse Joy: Yes, that's fine. The towels and toiletries are in the cabinet to your right when you walk in. *Shelby walks out to go to the showers.* Sean, what about you? It's not much, but we have male nurse uniforms in the office... Sean: Yeah, okay. Thank you. Also, thank you so much for letting me and Petaw stay here... Petaw: Pi! Nurse Joy: Oh, of course... I can't have children going outside knowing what's out there... *About 6 of minutes go by, and Shelby comes back, clean, changed, and hair is down.* Shelby: Okay, I'm done, I'll keep watch while the next person goes. Sean: I think I'll go ne- *Sean is interrupted by Nurse Joy.* Nurse Joy: Hush! Listen... *A minute or two goes by, and then something can be heard falling in the lobby.* Sean: /Oh, God... Do you think... One of them got in...?/ Nurse Joy: /It's too soon to say... I'll take Hitmonchan with me to check it out... *Send out Hitmonchan.* Hitmonchan, be very quiet./ Hitmonchan: /Cha!/ *Nurse Joy starts to walk out the door, and before she exits, she turns around.* Nurse Joy: /Listen... even if something happens, STAY PUT. Do you hear me??/ Both: /Yes ma'am./ *Nurse Joy exits the room.* *Sean and Shelby are waiting, quietly and motionless.* *All of a sudden,* Scream: EEEEYYYAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! Shelby: That was Nurse Joy's scream!! Sean: Oh my God... Nurse Joy... Is she...? * End of Episode three. * SOURCES *Bulbapedia for pokédex entry for Zigzagoon. Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Monto Category:Stories Category:Episodes